Mission 5: Dark Night
Mission Objectives * 1. Infiltrate the Soviet Battle Lab * 2. Destroy the Nuclear Missile Silos Mission Parameters * 1. Agent Tanya must survive Bonus * 1.Locate any surviving Allied Units in the area Battlefield Map Overview As the Soviets have Nuked Chicago, Europe now is negotiating with President Dugan about an aid package. Unfortunately, the negotiation isn't going so well right now, and the problem is that the Soviets have planned for this event. They have constructed several Nuclear Missile Silos at the Polish Border, and intend to nuke cruicial European locations if they agreed to help the United States. Your mission is to discover the locations of the Silos and destroy them. Once again, Agent Tanya will accompany you on this mission. Tatics Infiltrate the Soviet Battle Lab In the beginning of this mission you'll see a Nighthawk Transport drop off a new unit: The Spy. There are several Soviet infantry nearby and have them take on the guise of any of these units. Command the Spies and Tanya (as the Soviets will also have Attack Dogs in the area). Go towards the first Soviet Base, be acreful as you'll see that the Soviets will have Tesla Coil to defend their base, so don't have Tanya get near them. Use 1 Spy to enter the base with his desguise by avoiding the Attack Dogs. Once he's close to the Battle Lab, have him go inside to infiltrate this will give you more of the battle field and the locations of the Nuclear Missile Silos. Destroy The Nuclear Missile Silos Once you infiltrated the Soviet Battle Lab, you'll also have the locations of the Nuclear Missile Silos. This mission can be completed in 2 ways either with Tanya or the Soviet Forces in the base. With Tanya:'''Have Tanya go to a canyon to the northwest and across the river to the the base in the northwest. Have her enter the base from the west where there are no Tesla Coils, then have Tanya destroy the Tesla Reactors to power down the Coils, and eliminate any units in the base before moving onto the Silo. Then, move onto the base to the East. Look for fuel barrells along the walls to the south, have Tanya destroy them to create an opening in the wall. There are fuel barrells located near the Silo, have Tanya destroy the barrells and then destroy the Silo. '''With Forces: Have a Spy infiltrate a Tesla Reactor to shut down the power to the base and the Tesla Coils, destroy them so that they won't be a problem anymore. Look for fuel barrells along the west wall and have Tanya destroy them to open up a path to a few surviving Allied forces (a few G.I.s and an Engineer). Have the G.I.s and Engineer go back to the base and have the Engineer capture the Soviet Barracks and train 4 Engineers to caputre more structures on the base (mind the Tesla Coils) beginning with the Tesla Reactors, then an Ore Refinery and the War Factory. As you have enough funds, buile 20 Rhino Tanks (along with any G.I.s you have found) and have them attack the base to the North. First target any Tesla Coils that are within range of your forces before moving onto the Silo. Once you have destroyed the Silo, blow a hole in the wall to the West and then ove onto the base to the west. Take out any Tesla Coils first before moving onto the Silo, once the Coils are destroyed (or the Tesla Reactors), destroy the Silo.